Prophecy
Plot Part 1: The Dream I stood on the black rock looking at a mountain. I recognized this mountain. It was the biggest mountain in the kingdom. Dark Mountain. I had passed by it when I first entered the kingdom. I knew it was bad news. Suddenly, the mountain exploded, rocks flew from the top in the opposite direction. A loud roar was heard and the earth shook. I felt the land quake, saw the sky turn red, and the trees burn. Then, Opados appeared and so did 5 Knights. One by one, Opados took a sharp dager and killed them. “ NOOOOOOOOOOO!” I shouted. Then, Everything became dark. A single person appeared. It was my father, the sameway he looked 903 years ago. “ What… that’s impossible. “ Richard the III then laughed, and his eyes turned green. “ I’d recognize that laugh anywhere…. Diagon. “ “ Georgius… how nice to hear you. “ “ Save it Beast. I’ve had enough of these taunts. For 900 years, you have plagued me. Now, what do you want? Why must you harm my family, my friends, and my kingdom?” “ You want Answers. “ Diagon said. “ And Revenge. “ “ So Be It. Answers you shall receive. “ Then, I appeared at the top of Caido Castle. I flew across the village, the lake, thru the pass where I entered the kingdom, over the plains., glaciers, mountains, deserts, grasslands, pass the 7 hills of Rome, into the ruins of the city. I continued to fly thru the dead streets till I reached a faimilar house. Almost everything had burned down, save for 1 wall, and a huge stone tablet…. One I had forgotten about. “ The Answers in Rome are at an old Home. “ Diagon said. Suddenly, I woke up in a chair. I got up, and walked out of the Tavern. “ The Answers in Rome are at an old home. “ I repeated, concerned. Part 2: Temptation The Next Day, I saw James in a Jousting tournament. He knocked down a man on a horse, and one man announced he was the best jouster in the kingdom and all the surrounding nations. “ James…. I need to talk to you. “ James grabbed a bottle of water and rank half of it before he said. “ What…. Dude?” I looked at him as he laid down. “ Brother…. We need to go to Rome. “ He looked at me. “ What?” James asked. “ The Answers in Rome are at an old home. “ James grew more concerned. “ How’d you know about that?” I realized what happened. “ He contacted both of us. “ I realized. I looked at him, as he started explaining. “ In my dream, I was in front of Dark Mountain. Then It Exploded, and I heard a roar, the earth quaked, and the sky turned red. Then Opados killed 5 Knights. I then appeared in Rome, at Leonus’s house. There was a tablet. One I had forgotten about. “ I jumped up, exclaiming, “ THAT’S WAS ALSO IN MY DREAM! “ ---- George and I talked about the dreams for a while, then I told him we would go to Rome. I left, and as I left the area, my right arm hurt. “ Diagon “. “ James… thank you for leading George to Rome. “ “ And you’ll bring back Erica?” “ Of Course. “ Diagon announced. Another voice, my mind started talking. “ Stop yourself James! What are you thinking?” I felt myself pass out and then I appeared in a void. On one side was George, who I knew was my mind, and represented good. On the other side was a man in green and black, with a Dragon’s head. “ Come with me James. I CAN GIVE YOU RICHES AND POWER. You can rule all of this world, you can have Erica. And you’ll never die. “ “ James… he’s lying. Erica is dead. Remember that he brought Echtor back to life. Echtor killed Erica. It’s Diagon’s fault. “ “ You’ll never be with her again without joining me. You’ll never know love again. I can bring her back. “ “ THIS MONSTER…. CAUSED THE DEATHS OF BOTH CLIFTON AND TOMAS!” Both of them started to pull on me. One, my brother who represented my mind and good pulled me to him. Diagon, evil, did the same. “ JOIN ME! “ “ JOIN ME! “ “ JOIN ME! “ I then woke up, confused by what had just happened. I walked away… unaware of what would happen. ---- Meanwhile, Sir Kay and Sir Malcohm chatted. “ The Base was on fire? “ “ Yeah. Only me, you, and 15 Knights knew about this mission on the Illuminati base. “ “ What does this mean?” “ I think someone in the Forever Knights is a Mole. “ Part 3: Going Home I ran back to my home, where I got my supplies. I was very surprised that James had decided to join with me to Rome. I got my supplies, and put them on my white horse. My horse was named Lancelot. “ COME ON LANCELOT! RIDE! RIDE! “ On Lancelot, I rode out of the village of Georgius, pass the Camelot Woods and Camelot Lake, where I met James, and his brown horse, Modred. “ Ready George?” “ Yeah… I’ve been waiting for 900 years. “ We rode into the sunset, where we rode on the plains. That’s when I realized this was the location of the dream. We went into a pass that allowed us to get to Rome and back here. As we went thru it, we past Dark Mountain, and I got a bad feeling about it. A Very bad feeling about it. We passed by it, and rode on. As we passed thru the mountains and the deserts, we entered a forest that had a river. We were near the Accona Desert, but far away from any kingdom. We rode on our horses when all of a sudden, I heard a twig snap. “ Stop James. I heard something. “ James got off of Modred and walked around with his blade. As he walked off the path and looked in the woods, I heard some more twigs snap. James motioned for me to get off my horse, and I did so. We looked, and I had a feeling that we were about to be ambushed. I was correct. The Illuminati appeared into this dimension and suddenly attacked us, myself running at them and cutting one of their hands off before kicking them to the ground. James put his blade thru the stomach of one, and let them bleed to death. He then punched 2 in the faces and then broke their arms before kicking them to the ground. “ MY ARM! MY ARM! “ the two of them cried out. James took the sword and attacked a few others. I tied them up with some of my rope. A man jumped onto me from the back, and I then jumped down, having him hit the road and break a few ribs, while I got minor injuries. James took out 5 daggers and threw them, stabbing the arms and legs of a Illuminati member. As I tied them up, James violently attacked them, Showing only the mercy of life. “ JAMES! STOP! “ He nearly stranged one before he kicked them to the ground. He then took his knife and started smashing it on his arm, cutting it off. Blood poured onto the road as the man cried out, “ Stop….stop….STOP! STOP! PLLEASSSE! MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER MADE ME JOIN! STOPPPPPPPPP! AHHHHHHHHHOWWWWWAHHH! “ The Left arm fell off as more muscule and blood came onto the road. All the Illumanti members had been tied up. “ THIS IS YOUR JUDGEMENT ILLUMANTI MEMBER! THIS IS YOUR SENTENCE: DEATH! “ James raised his sword with hatred and anger in his eyes. As he lowered it, I grabbed his right arm and looked at him with a serious face. “ JAMES. ENOUGH. PUT THE SWORD AWAY. “ James looked at me with hatred and for a few moments, I was fearful. What made you go this far? You nearly killed a man who was forced to join. You nearly caused injustice. ''I thought. '' James put his sword away and we walked away to our horses. Mid-way, James went ahead of me, turned around and said, “ Let me tell you something …. “ Suddenly an Illumanti member jumped out of nowhere and tackled James on the left side, pushing the two of them into a fast river. “ AHHAHAHAGEORGE!” James cried out. “ JAMES! GET OUT OF THERE!” I ran after him trying to find a way to free him. I reached a clearing where the river was. I Reached out my hand as James attempted to grab onto it. He almost reached it…. And didn’t grab it. He continued down the river, where I heard a loud rushing noise. A Waterfall. “ JAMES, YOU CAN’T DIE!” I ran after him as fast as I could. “ George…. I’m sorry. For Everything. I hope you can forgive me. “ “ NO JAMES! NOOO!” I almost got there, when he fell. I heard him scream and by the time I got to the end of the river, where the waterfall was, I saw a splash. James had been killed by an Illuminati Member. I looked at the water below and … I couldn’t believe it. “ NO….NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” I shouted. I dropped to my knees, ripping off grass, throwing rocks and branches. I screamed at the earth and the sky. I screamed at Diagon, at everything that had happened. My hands reached my head and shook it all around as I cried, still screaming out and everything. “ WHY? WHY? WHY ME? WHY DID I HAVE TO LOSE EVERYTHING? “ I cried for the rest of the day and night, never stopping . I cried as I rode Lancelot and held onto the rope that had me keep Morded, I cried as I slept. Even in a cave, in a dream, I still remembered that awful moment, as I screamed at the world. “ DIAGON! DIAGON! YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY HATE YOU! YOU ARE PURE EVIL, YOU ARE SICK AND YOU ARE JUST ARGAHHAHAHAHAHH! “ I shouted out loud. The Next Morning, I left the cave. Part 4: The Prophecy I then decided to let Mordred Rome free in the wild. I took off his supplies, glanced back, and continued on my journey. I entered familiar territory tow and a half months after I left the kingdom. It had been a month since James’s death. I left Lancelot at a water hole, tied to a tree as I walked on the sand. I passed the decaying remains of vandals, the swords, and all the familiar weapons. I saw the cave, and went into it. “ Hello Father. “ I looked at his tomb, and kneeled as I put Excalibur into the ground, honoring his memory. “ I failed father. Your wife, your brother, your first-born child, and all of Rome is dead. I failed. “ I then heard a voice. “ You haven’t failed George. You’ve just lost so much. “ I opened my eyes to find… my father. He was hovering in mid-air, blue, but looked like how he did before he died. I took my sword and raised it. “ No Need to attack me son. It is truly your flesh and blood. Not Diagon. “ I looked at him, and asked, “ How do I know you aren’t Diagon?” “ If I were Diagon, I would have already taunted you, and made sure that you knew it was me. Plus, your arm would be burning now. “ I then calmed down and realized that he was right. I bowed down before the actual spirit of my father. “ Georgius! Rise up. I am not above you. In fact, you are above me. “ I rose up, and asked, “ Why are you here? Why now? “ Richard looked at me, and replied, “ Because you need me more then ever. Before, James was the thing keeping you from going bad. The thing keeping you sane, alive, happy, and he was your conscious. “ “ So you’re here to cheer me on. “ “ No… I’m here to save you. George… I’m also here to warn you. Dark Days are head of you. Very Dark Days. Blood will be shed, hearts and wills shall break, and only one shall rise. That can be you, or it can be Diagon. “ “ So he will come. “ “ Yes, he will soon meet you in person. I’ve had the chance of seeing his true form once…. He’s something you shall not want to see. Even in the afterlife. I also have to tell you something. “ I listened intently, as he revealed a secret. “ Georgius….. the day I died…. A vandal’s sword went thru me. A vandal physically killed me, but it wasn’t his own choice. He was controlled. Georgius…. Diagon is the one who caused my death. “ I looked in shock as I yelled, “ WHAT? “ “ Yes. And now he will kill you and everyone who stands in his way. Stand away from his Temptation, and fulfill your destiny. Not as a chaos bringer. I once told you that you’d be a good Solider. You were. But you are an even better Knight. “ I nodded, and understood he was trying to motivate me to fight for good. “ You will learn the Prophecy soon. I just hope that you go the right path. “ Suddenly my father started turning into mist as he cried out, “ Take Care my Son. I’ll always be watching. Always. “ He then disappeared, and I looked at mid air. ---- I had passed by La Empira, my old house, and now I stood in front of Leonus’s house. “ Its been so long. “ I walked into the house, standing in front of me was the huge stone tablet. “ This is the tablet. “ I walked towards it, astonished at the size and durability. (flashback begins…) Clifton’s dad pushed him to the floor was he finished working on the carving. Tomas was terrified, and I was worried, for what could cause such a thing? “Oh…yes… the eyes of the …. Must make it… must! And…….. Ahhhhhhh….. Ones will be down the Hall. “he said. Then, a giant roar came from his throat, and he finally said, “Finished.” The Room got colder and a look of terror came on his face. “NO, no you. Noooo! You will not get them. I am….. NOOOOO! That cannot be!” he cried to the sky as he held his hands on his head. He looked at us, with one last moment of Sanity… and said, “GOOOOO!” He moved around, repeating no, and at its climax, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Then, he fell down, crashed into the table, and hit the floor. (Flashback ends) I shuttered at these memories. Those were Dark and confusing days. I then realized the head guard from all those years ago was being controlled by Diagon. I then realized something. The Words on the tablet weren’t latin. They were Middle English… the language I speak now. That’s why I couldn’t read them earlier. “A Family Torn by Death and Hate. One Brave Son shall determine Earth’s Fate. 2 Heralds Rise and One Shall Fall. And the Loved Ones will be down the Hall. “ Suddenly, the earth shook, and Opados appeared from midair. His eyes were green, and my arm burned. “ So you’ve come Diagon. “ “ Yes Georgius. Now, about the answers. “ “ Explain all of this … now. “ “ Very Well. Let me begin with your immorality and eternal youth. You can live for many years and you will age very very slowly. You look like 30 years now. You really are over 900. In 200 years, you’ll look like 35. Do you know why this is?” I looked at him, and said, “ No. “ “ Because Georgius…. You are my herald. “ I laughed, and said, “ I’m your messenger?” “ In a way, yes. You are my pawn, the person I give power to. You shall be my minion, you shall be the person in charge of this world when I take over. “ I then grew angry, and said, “ So this whole thing has been because you liked me? Because you wanted to use me to bring your control over this realm? “ “ Yes. That’s why you are in the Prophecy. The Tablet. It says that your family will be torn by death and hate. Either You or James will determine if I take over this world or don’t. There will be two heralds, you and James… but one will die. You already know about that. The Last one means you’ll see your dead ones. That is the Prophecy. “ Then, I realized something. “ Wait…. James is alive? “ “ No… I knew he was too pure to be my herald. So I took his immorality and eternal youth, and then had him killed. “ Suddenly, a bunch of Illumanti members appeared, and I groaned. I was surrounded. ---- Sir Kay looked at a bunch of Maps in Caido Castle. “ Where are they?” Suddenly the door opened and a voice asked, “ How’s it going?” “ James, welcome back. Your brother here?” “ No… he’s at the village. You should join the rest of us. “ Suddenly, James’s hand turned green and he touched Kay’s head. Both their eyes turned green and they froze. James and Kay walked out of the room and into the Throne Room. There, everyone in the Forever Knights was bowing down. Kay did the same. James stood, grinning at all the Knights bowing. “ LONG LIVE THE DIAGON! “ Suddenly, Sir Malcohm appeared via secret passageway door. He looked at the throne room as James walked up to him. “ You… You were the mole?” “ Yes, Yes I was. “ James/Diagon then grabbed him and snapped his neck. He then walked over to the window as he watched the sun lower. As he looked at the kingdom, he grinned, knowing that the kingdom was his. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF KOAK……. Characters Main Characters *Sir George (story teller) *Sir James (story teller) *Sir Kay *Sir Malcolm (deceased as of this episode) *Tomas (mentioned and in Flashback) *Clifton (mentioned and in Flashback) *Erica (mentioned) *Leonus (flashback) *Others Villians *Diagon *Opados *Escoterica/Illuminati *Echtor (mentioned and in flashback) *Head Guard (mentioned) Ads COMING SOON..... A HERO WILL RISE HEAN 10: THE HERO OF LIGHT RISES - COMING ON SEPTEMBER 23RD AND OCTOBER 1ST. Trivia *The End of this episode was originally planned for the next episode. *At the end of this episode, it is confrimed that James is completly under the influence of Diagon and is know Evil. *It is confrimed that the figure who looked like Richard the III was actually his spirit. Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Genre: Supernatural